


Change

by Bored_Hydrangea_Boy



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-15 13:12:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15413676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bored_Hydrangea_Boy/pseuds/Bored_Hydrangea_Boy
Summary: High school is tough, and over time, people change. Sometimes the change is good and sometimes the change is bad. High school can be a time for self discovery, but that leads to problems that one may not have ever faced before.





	1. Chapter 1

Dib and Zim were high schoolers now, both in their freshman year. Once they started high school, their once violent relationship changed; for the better, most would say. And it wasn't a gradual change, oh no, once they stepped on campus the first day, all violent actions, words and thoughts simply halted. Having been on Earth for so many years, and not seeing a change of person like this before, Zim was almost obligated to ask Dib what the ever loving fuck was up. But he didn't.

Instead, he had thought it a good idea to just...fight him. Like they used to do. And boy did that turn out well. It was lunch, and Dib had taken his tray and he found himself a solitary place to sit and eat in peace. Zim wasn't fond of the school's food, and normally didn't get any, but because he didn't know where his foe went throughout the day, he got lunch for the sole purpose of following Dib. And when Dib finally sat down, Zim pounced. Almost quite literally like a cat. Dib was, of course, surprised and didn't get a chance to fight back. A teacher had been passing by, and quickly ended the fight, though the teacher did have to escort both of them to the principal's office, because every time he turned to walk away, Zim attacked again. The entire time Dib was being scolded inside the principal's office, Zim sat outside it, in a chair, pouting. Zim heard Dib and the principal go back and forth before finally the 40 year old man yelled "DETENTION FOR A WEEK" which was accompanied by the slamming open of the door and a very unhappy Dib.

Dib turned to face the green skinned alien and snarled. "Really Zim? Is this really how you're gonna act?"

Zim glared at him, though he was much more confused than he was angry. He did not respond.

"Of course you have nothing to say," Dib rolled his eyes. "This is high school. I'm done messing around, Zim. I got better things to do than fight and argue with you."

Dib stomped off, still fuming, to his 6th period. Zim watched him for as long as he could, annoyed at the reaction he had gotten. If he hadn't been wearing his wig, his antennae would have twitched.

"ZIM!" The alien rolled his eyes as he got up and approached the front of the principal's desk. The two of them bickered back and forth, Zim insisting it wasn't any of the school's concern whether or not he fought; the principal likewise insisted it was the school's responsibility to make sure the students didn't fight. In the end Zim pounced on top of the desk, being held up by his metal limbs, and he threatened the principal. He got a weeks suspension.

Dib soon heard about what happened, and smiled to himself. At first, he had been glad that Zim was in more trouble than he was. But he did feel a slight pang of guilt. It was on the car ride home he decided to visit Zim, mostly because Gaz and his father insisted. When he got there, he was greeted warmly. Warmly as in: with a gun to his face. His eyebrow twitched with annoyance. Dib held his hands up in surrender and promised he was only there to visit. Zim glared at him for a bit, and Dib wanted him to slam the door in his face so he could go home. But Zim didn't. Zim opened the door wider and moved to let the human in. He had Gir put the gun away, and Gir made waffles. The two sat on the couch uncomfortably for a long time in awkward silence before Dib, who had brought his backpack, took out a math textbook and a few worksheets. "I'll help you with the work you're gonna miss, but only if you promise to stop fighting me."

Zim nodded before moving close enough for him to see the numbers and letters on the pages. When he was all comfortable, Dib began teaching. And Zim had to hand it to him: Dib was a great teacher. Despite their past quarrels, Dib was patient and exceedingly kind, and at first Zim was put off by it. But by the end of the night, the fear that something wrong was gonna happen had entirely left him. They had finished all of Zim's work, and he was tired. He yawned as he sat up and stretched while Dib packed up his stuff. Zim went into the kitchen for a soda pop, and when he returned Dib had already left. Zim wasn't really surprised, but he was...upset. Normally he was throwing him out of the house, but... He shook off the feeling. He was just tired.

While Zim was sleeping, Dib had been doing his own work, eating dinner with his family, and relaying to them the events that took place. Dr. Membrane just nodded, and Gaz paid it no mind. They did not tell him he needed to go back to help Zim with his work, though he had expected them to. He shrugged it off, knowing that they likely didn't care if the visiting was helping Zim or Dib in any way; they just wanted Dib out of the house for a while.

Although Dib didn't have too, and although he had no obligation to the alien, he showed up the next day. Zim of course questioned this, and Dib explained that he just wanted to help out, since Zim was missing many lessons. Zim let him in, and agreed that it would be best if the tutoring were daily for the week. This time they started right away, and finished early. Gir had gotten them sodas and snacks and watched the two as they talked. By the time they had finished their work, it was late, but an entire hour earlier than the night before. Zim tried making idle conversation and Dib was happy to talk. They soon bade each other farewell, and continued with their routine. This happened for the entirety of the week, and when Saturday morning come rolling around, Zim was saddened when his tutor hadn't came by. Sunday passed by too quietly for the small Irken as well, but Monday still came too soon.

Zim had gotten to school early, and wandered around until he found Dib sitting in his 1st period class, reading. Slowly Zim approached and began reading from over the human's shoulder. Zim couldn't read it from where he was, and tried leaning closer; accidentally leaning onto Dib. Dib's head snapped up and he looked over. He had to blink a few times before his head was back into reality. Zim actually did not notice, as he was able to clearly read the book, and was quite interested in it. "Zim?"

Zim looked at Dib from the corner of his eye before standing back and remembering why he was there. "Are you still going to come over for tutoring?"

Dib blinked as he processed this, and when it clicked, his brow furrowed. "You actually want me to come over?"

Zim made a slightly annoyed face, as he tried to find a reason why Dib should. It was definitely convenient, but Zim had actually been missing how chaotic his life used to be and he was honestly kind of lonely. Dib was the only person he actually knew on Earth, other than Gaz and Gir but... Zim tapped his foot as he thought. He had too much pride to admit anything to anyone. "It's just convenient is all. And Gir was upset when you didn't come over this past weekend. He had made too many waffles."

Dib gave an apologetic smile. "Oh, well tell him I'm sorry, and that I'll be coming over later tonight."

Zim nodded and Dib went back to reading. Zim watched for a bit before heading to his own first period: biology.

The day was quieter than usual, and passed by relatively quickly for both Zim and Dib. When Dib got home, he told his family where he would be and left about thirty minutes after. Zim got home, and told Gir that Dib was coming over, to which Gir ran around in circles before heading off and into the kitchen. Zim heard several bowls and utensils clang together as the small robot began to make waffles. Zim gave a small smile to no one in particular and he grabbed two soda pops from the fridge so that Dib and himself had something to drink. As he waited for Dib, Zim decided it was okay to wear his pjs: a sweater the same color of his everyday wear, and a pair of black compression stirrup tights. As Zim went upstairs to get dressed, there was a knock on the door. He ordered Gir to let Dib in, if it was him, and to keep him company until he was done getting dressed.

Dib smiled as he greeted the small robot. It was stupid, but it tried to be helpful. "Hey Gir. What's up?"

Gir smiled and hugged Dib. Well... he hugged his knees. "Hiiiiii. I'm making waffles!"

Dib patted the robot's head as Gir lead him inside. Dib took a seat on the couch and began to take out all of the day's assignments. "Where's Zim?"

Gir cocked his head to the side. "Getting dressed!"

Dib looked up at the robot questioningly, but only got humming as a response. "He was naked?"

Gir laughed at this. "No! He wanted to wear his pajamas!"

Dib let out a relieved sigh. There was a long silence before Gir spoke up. "Zim has been lonely." He said this in a way that was so uncharacteristically sad and quiet that Dib had to open up Gir's head to make sure he was okay. Dib watched him, concerned. "Zim is, lonely?"

Gir nodded. "You two stopped fighting and arguing and you're the only living person he really knows."

Before Gir could say anything more, and before Dib could properly register what he was hearing, soft footsteps come down the stairs Before Gir could say anything more, and before Dib could properly register what he was hearing, soft footsteps come down the stairs. Gir jumped off of the couch and hugged Zim when he finally made it to the last step. Zim patted the robot. "Hello Dib, I apologize if I've kept you waiting too long. I couldn't find my sweater."

Dib quickly examined him, and smiled. "It's wasn't too long thankfully. Besides Gir kept me company."

Dib paused for a moment before looking down at the robot. "Weren't you cooking. Gir?"

Gir stared before smiling and running off. "Oh yeah!"

Dib chuckled, and Zim smiled smally as he sat down on the floor; facing the couch and the work on it. Without his wig on, Zim's antennae stood long and about as thick as Dib's index finger at their thickest, and his pinky finger at their thinnest. Excluding the hook like shape at the end of them. As Dib was examining the alien's antennae, Zim had been watching the boy, himself. He had several piercings on each ear, and wore chains on his pants. His boots had even more buckles than in middle school. Zim gave a small chuckle at the thought.

This snapped Dib back into reality. "Huh? What?" Dib blinked as he looked around, as if he'd lost something.

"Nothing, Dib. Ready to work?" Zim leaned over to where he had set the sodas, and handed Dib one.

Dib nodded and thanked him, and they got to work. They finished much later than usual, mostly because Gir insisted that they ate at the table and spoke to each other "like a family". No one made a comment about his statement. They ate silently at first, but Gir's persistent attempts at conversation finally paid off, and they had began talking about space travel.

Once all their work was done and dinner had been completed, Dib packed up to leave. It was twelve thirty-two. When Dib got home, the door was locked. His eyebrow twitched and he walked back to Zim's thoroughly annoyed. He knocked, and Zim had Gir open the door.

Gir looked up and smiled. "Hi Dib!"

Dib smiled a bit, his anger subsiding. "May I speak to Zim please?"

Zim yelled from the kitchen. "Gir! Who is it?!"

Gir turned and ran into the house, leaving the door open, but Dib stayed put. "Its Dib!"

Dib heard a quiet clanging and then the draining of a sink. He cocked an eyebrow, curious. Zim walked into view, taking off rubber gloves, and throwing them in the trash. "Did you leave something here, Dib?"

Dib smiled weakly. "No, actually. I have a favor to ask of you."

Zim cocked his head, signaling for the human to continue.

Dib stuttered weakly. "May I stay over tonight? I'm locked out of my house."

There was a long silence, and Dib was worried, and then one of Zim's antennae twitched. Zim covered his mouth with his hand to hide his shit-eating grin as he began to laugh. Dib watched him, confused and worrying even more. He'd never seen Zim laugh non-maliciously. Was It a good thing? Zim finally got himself back together, and waved Dib inside. Dib entered cautiously, and closed the door behind him. "Dib-human, do you normally get locked out of your house?"

"No, not usually."

"That is quite alright. Any ideas on what we should do before you have to sleep?"

Dib cocked an eyebrow. "Don't you sleep too?"

Zim folded his arms across his chest, proud. "I do not have to sleep. But I do have the ability to sleep if I wish to."

Dib smiled. "That is actually pretty cool. It's much more convenient too."

Zim nodded in agreement. "Unlike you earthlings, I can get more done in a twenty-four hour period because I do not need sleep! Now! What is it you desire to do before you sleep?"

Dib thought for a moment, before Gir ran in yelling happily. "Movies! Let's have a movie night!"

"What do you think Dib? Movies?"

"That sounds great. What should we watch?" Dib smiled excitedly. "Can we watch a sci-fi thriller?"

Zim nodded as Gir ran back to the kitchen. "I'll make popcorn and snacks!"

Zim began to walk upstairs, waving Dib to follow as he spoke. "Computer! Set up the TV system in the living room and get as many sci-fi thrillers as you can."

The computer made a rude retort but did what it was told. Zim lead Dib into his room, and began to grab several blankets and pillows. "There are more blankets and pillows in that closet if wanted, along with some clothes that might fit you if you require a change of clothes for slumber. Gir can throw your day clothes into the laundry. "

Dib nodded and began digging in the closet. Zim left blindly, not being able to see over the overwhelming amount of blankets and pillows he's carrying, and somehow he still managed to close the door behind him.

Zim had an odd amount of human clothing. All for pajamas, Dib was sure. He grabbed a t-shirt that was a nice green color, and a pair of space boxers he found folded up with the other shorts. Both articles of clothing fit surprisingly well. But that meant that the shirt hung off of Zim like a baggy dress, and that the boxers were a bit too big for him too. Dib wondered why he would wear such huge articles of clothing. Dib reminded himself to ask some other time, and instead of worrying about it, he grabbed a few blankets and spare pillows. Dib managed to successfully open the door and make it down the first few steps of stairs but he was having an increased difficulty. The stairs were small and he couldn't see his feet, and one of the blankets was slowly slipping out of his grasp, threatening to catch under his foot.

"U-uh Zim! Can I have some help here please!" Dib slowly tried walking down the rest of the stairs, sure that that damned blanket was under his foot, and he was trying to use his foot to feel for it.

Zim tends to walk very quietly. Maybe it's because he's so small. Maybe because the blood of an invader runs through his veins! Who knows. "What do you need assistance with Dib?"

Zim's sudden and loud voice startled Dib, making him flinch, and he set his foot down to try to balance himself. Dib stepped on the loose blanket, slipped and fell down the stairs, and right into Zim, who had climb up a few to see what needed to be done.

There was a loud 'thud' and a cracking noise that came behind Zim. And it's not like Zim could move - he was under the taller male. He laid where he was, cursing lightly, and asking Gir to go get a few ice packs and a first aid kit. "Dib. Human, as much as I love your company, and I really do, can you please get off of me?"

Dib looked at him and slowly sat up. Wincing slightly in pain. "Sorry Zim. I didn't mean too." Dib slowly stood up, and reached a hand out for Zim to take. Zim took it and got up carefully, examining the human. "It is quite alright. I, too, have done it. Any noteworthy injuries?"

Dib looked at himself. "No, just a few scrapes, and some places will bruise, but I'm fine."

Zim stood there, looking over Dib, antennae twitching and nodded before picked up everything that was dropped. He walked into the living room and placed the blankets and pillows with the others. "Dib, come here and sit. Gir! Where is that med kit?"

Dib walked into the living room, limping a small bit as he walked, and saw that Zim had created a nest-like bedding on the floor against the couch with all of the blankets and pillows. He sat on the couch as Gir walked in dragging a huge med kit behind him. Zim took the med kit and thanked the robot before looking over at Dib. His antennae leaned closer to the ground and his brows knitted. "Dib-Human, what are you doing?"

Dib cocked his head, quickly placing a hand where he could feel the throb of a newly found headache that the fall caused. "Uh, sitting. You did tell me to sit."

Zim's antenna twitched with annoyance. "Not on the couch Dib-stink." He began to open the med kit and dig through it. "Sit in the nest so that I may band-aid your wounds and we may watch the movies in comfort."

Dib blinked slowly before getting up slowly and setting himself down in the nest. It wasn't very big, Dib noted, but very comfortable. As he sat down cross-legged; his left knee began to sting. Looking down, he saw that he had scraped his knee. Zim sat himself in front of the human, and in his hands he held a bottle that read 'isopropyl alcohol' and a small piece of cotton.

"This," Zim said holding up the now open bottle, "may hurt."

Dib nodded, watching the alien and all of his movements. Zim poured the clear, strong smelling liquid onto the cotton ball, letting it soak up a generous amount. He began to dab the scraped knee carefully, but firmly. Dib flinched and instinctively lifted his knee away. Zim gently laid it back down, and held it as he finished cleaning the wound. Zim wrapped the knee with a gauze bandage before checking Dib for any other wounds. "Gir, ice pack and acetaminophen."

Gir walked over and handed Dib an ice pack, and two small white pills. Zim handed Dib his soda. "Those pills should help with the headache. Now, is there a specific sci-fi thriller you are interested in?"

Dib took the pills and held the icepack where the throbbing was on his head. He shook his head.

"Computer! Play the sci-fi films in a random order and shut off the lights!"

"I am not your slave."

Zim glared up at his house. "Just do it."

"Why should I?"

"Because I programmed you!" Zim tapped his fingers impatiently. There was a sigh from the computer as the lights went off and the movies began to play.

Dib could hear the soft sound of Zim putting up the medkit, and Gir getting snacks. He did not expect the small alien to lean against him, but he made no comment. Gir brought over popcorn, and sat with it in his lap, where both boys could reach.

Dib was almost asleep when there was a jumpscare. He had paid it no mind, but Zim had been scared by it, and jumped towards Dib, holding the younger teen's shirt. Dib looked down at him, surprised.

Zim looked up and let go, mumbling and moving away. "Sorry."

Dib smiled. "'s okay." He laid his left arm over Zim, hugging him to his side, and grabbed the blankets with his right, snuggling them up and closer into the nest that Zim had made. The small alien snuggled up to him, and Zim fell asleep to the sound of Dib's heartbeat. It was a nice sound, he thought. Dib likewise fell back asleep as easily as ever.

The two woke up to Gir's voice.


	2. Chapter 2

Dib slowly raised his head up off of the blanket covered floor as he woke up. In his sleep he had fallen over to his right; landed on his back, and he had took the small alien - and the entire blanket/pillow nest - with him. Gir's voice rang out loud from the kitchen. He was singing the 'Doom song' and the sounds of baking could also be heard. Dib sighed. What time is it, Dib thought. The clear blue sky could be seen through the house's front windows. Shit.

Dib rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He was going to have to explain to his dad why he missed school. Not like his dad cared enough to punish him. His glasses were sitting crooked on his face from sleep, and using his free hand he put them back right. It took him a bit, but he was able to do it. Looking down at his chest Dib saw the small sleeping alien cuddled up on him. Dib was about an entire foot taller than the alien, and Zim was fairly light as well. Dib began to rub his fingers in circles at the small of Zim's back.

Dib couldn't reach the middle of Zim's back because of his pak. He noticed that Zim had sewn the sweater in a way that would not interfere with his pak. Smart, Dib thought. He wondered if it was uncomfortable. Probably not, considering that these were his pajamas. Dib looked over at the television and saw that it was still playing movies. Dib smiled and silently thanked the computer. Carefully and slowly, Dib sat up, holding Zim and keeping him in his lap; against his chest. It was at the end of the movie, and the credits were playing a song that Dib knew well, so he began to quietly hum the song.

Zim slowly woke up, but the fact that he was sitting in Dib's lap did not cross his mind. Instead, he nuzzled against Dib's chest. He was tempted to fall back into sleep.

Chuckling quietly, Dib looked at the small alien. "Did I wake you?"

Zim sighed and rubbed his eyes. He shook his head slowly and covered his mouth has he yawned.

Dib smiled as held Zim upright. "I'm glad I didn't wake you. Oh, do you know what time it is?"

Zim turned to face him, then the t.v.. "Computer what time is it?"

The t.v. screen flashed as it showed the time: 12:30 a.m. "Thank you, computer. Zim, we missed school."

Zim leaned back into Dib. "So?"

Dib chuckled, "We can still make it for the last two and a half hours."

Zim groaned and his brow furrowed. "No. One day won't kill you Dib-stink."

"Yeah, easy for you to say. You could leave this planet anytime you want."

Zim rolled his eyes. "Why would I leave?"

Dib threw one of his arms up as he spoke. "Oh, I don't know! So you could go conquer some planet."

Zim rolled his eyes. "I have no need to conquer a planet. Besides, I haven't destroyed this one."

Dib watched the alien as he closed his eyes. "And why haven't you? You have the technology."

Zim glared at the human, and before he could respond, Gir came running in. He was wearing an apron, and had a spatula in his hand. "Aw!!! You guys are cute!"

Zim closed his eyes as he felt his face heat up. He got up from Dib's lap, "No, Gir, we're not." Zim stretched as he walked upstairs. "And do not let those waffles burn!"

Gir smiled at Dib and gave him a thumbs up. Then he frowned. Running to the base of the stairs and he yelled up them. "But I'm making french toast!"

Dib smiled as he watched the little robot. He could hear Zim perfectly. "Do NOT let WHATEVER you're cooking BURN!" Dib chuckled.

Gir laughed too as he skipped back to the kitchen.

Dib stood and stretched as he followed Gir into the kitchen. He rested a hand on the robot's head as he watched him cook. Gir made too many pieces of french toast. Even for the three of them. He didn't want to point it out. Maybe he could convince Zim to go with him and take the extra to a homeless shelter. "Hey, Gir, did you wash my clothes?"

Gir nodded as he flipped a piece of toast. "Follow me!" Gir grabbed the hand on top of his head and lead him up the stairs and to Zim's room. Before Dib could knock, or announce their presence, Gir opened the door. Zim and Dib both blushed as Gir dropped Dib's hand and ran in; trying to remember where he put his clothes. Dib covered his eyes and turned around. "I'm sorry! I didn't know! I'll just-"

Dib turned to leave, but Zim's voice cut him off. "It's fine. We aren't much different, if my research has been accurate."

Gir ran back to Dib and dragged him into the room, shutting the door behind him. "Gir, why did you bring Dib into my room?"

Gir dug through some piles of clothes. "I'm trying to find where I left his clean clothes!"

Zim sighed as he threw his sweater onto his bed. As he walked by Dib, he tapped the hand that was at his face. Zim continued his way to Gir and tapped the robot's metallic head with annoyance. "Wouldn't it be in the laundry room?"

Dib lowered his hand and began to fidget. Zim was right from what Dib could tell. There were several difference, but nothing to be embarrassed about. Zim didn't have any nipples, or a navel. Other than that, his torso looked the same as a male human. Other than the fact that his skin was green. Dib's heated face slowly cooled down.

Gir slammed the bedroom door shut as he left, bringing Dib back into reality. He hadn't noticed he had been staring. Before he could apologize, Zim spoke. "Don't apologize. I know you have never seen an Irken without clothes. I would gawk if I saw you shirtless too."

Dib stuttered. "But, you've seen shirtless humans..."

Zim's antenna twitched. "They were people I did not know. Disgusting and unsavory. And I did not have the time to personally inspect them. Examining a creature in the flesh is much better than from a book or website."

"Yeah..." Dib nodded. Zim was going to put his day clothes on, but stopped halfway.

"Dib?"

"S-sorry I-" Zim shook his head and set his clothes on the bed.

"Not that. Do you want to look?"

Dib blinked a few times and his face got redder. "For scientific purposes?"

Zim nodded as he sat himself down on his bed. He was shirtless, but still had on his stirrup tights, so this was much less awkward than it could be. Zim knew for a fact that Irkens reproduced differently than humans, and he wasn't too sure he wanted to expose himself after just waking up. So he sat there, arms at his side, resisting the urge to cross them. He was hoping this wouldn't take very long.

Dib slowly walked over. "Um... w-what can I examine?"

Zim bit the inside of his lip. "Preferably above the belt."

He smiled when he saw Dib's face turn red. Dib nodded in understanding. Dib couldn't look Zim in the face at the moment, so instead he decided to just look at the smooth skin of Zim's torso. He sat on his knees on the floor; one hand resting on Zim's knee, and the other slowly and gently running over Zim's chest. Zim's skin was soft.

Dib was no longer red as he ran his fingers gently over Zim's ribs, counting each one, though there was no need for it. Dib knew that their skeletal structure were similar. "No naval or nipples... How do you guys...?"

Dib looked up at Zim and Zim looked away. "Cloning. We used to reproduce naturally, but cloning is better."

Dib nodded and ran his hand up Zim's torso, up his neck and cupped his cheek. He slowly turned Zim to face him. Gently he ran his thumb over Zim's mouth. Zim understood, and opened his mouth. He did say anywhere preferably above the belt.

Dib picked his hand up from Zim's knee and ran his finger over the teeth. He took mental notes of their color, their texture; their shape. He noticed that Zim's teeth looked like that of a zipper. His brows knitted as he thought. Did Zim's molars work like that too? Gently he opened Zim's mouth further. Carefully he ran his index finger over the back teeth. Zim moved his tongue, curly it on itself to the side. This got Dib's attention, more so than Zim's molars. He removed his finger from Zim's mouth and watched the tongue. "Does your tongue not work this way?"

Dib shook his head. "Some people can make shapes with theirs, but it's not common. And our tongues aren't that long..."

Zim grabbed Dib's wrist held it so that his hand were close to his mouth. Dib did not yank his hand away.

Zim stuck his tongue out, and curled it around itself, moving it around to show off what it could do on it's own. Then, Zim moved his mouth a bit closer to Dib's fingers. He moved his tongue so that it curled around Dib's fingers and wriggled around on them. Dib was watching Zim's tongue intently, not on purpose, but he'd be lying if he said that it wasn't the cause for the red in his face. Zim didn't notice at first, but when he did, his face too darkened, and he withdrew his tongue. He let go of Dib's wrist and wiped up any saliva that may have dripped down his chin with the back of his hand.

Zim cleared his throat, and Dib's eyes met his. Zim's antennae began wriggling anxiously. Dib noticed, and looked at them, slowly standing up and reaching for them. Zim's eye's widened and he placed his hand firmly on Dib's chest. Dib stopped and looked down at him. "Dib. Be careful."

Dib nodded, and Zim took in a shaky breath. Zim let his hand stay where it was, though it wasn't placed there as firmly as before. Carefully Dib held one of Zim's antennae between his thumb and forefinger. Zim didn't move, so Dib continued his examination. Dib slowly and gently ran his thumb and forefinger up Zim's antenna, all the way to the kink in the antenna. Zim sucked in some air, and flinched as he felt Dib's phalanges tap on his antenna. Dib bent himself down, careful not to bend or injure Zim's antenna. They were eye-to-eye. "Is this okay?"

Zim stopped himself from moving his head. He let out a breath. "Yeah."

"Are you sure?" Zim could see worry in his eyes. He'll be fine.

"I'm fine Dib."

Dib nodded and carefully let go of Zim's antenna. "I have an idea."

Zim kept quiet as Dib picked him up - he didn't want to be dropped. Dib sat himself down, and then sat Zim in his lap so that they were chest-to-chest. "I can still reach from here, and this might be better. Let me know if you want me to stop."

Zim nodded, and made himself comfortable in Dib's lap. Dib slowly ran his thumb and forefinger up Zim's antenna again - this time without warning - and Zim flinched. He held a hand to his mouth. Carefully Dib ran his thumb and forefinger over the hook like form of Zim's antenna. Zim carefully moved himself, trying to make himself more comfortable. He had grabbed onto Dib's shirt, unknowingly. Zim took in a deep breath. Dib let go and gently he pressed Zim's head into his chest. "It's okay." Zim let out the breath he was holding and let himself sink into Dib's form.

"Scared?"

Zim sighed. It doesn't matter if Dib was right. He was not going to admit it.

"Okay. I won't touch them again." Dib rested his hands around Zim's waist and hummed.

The door slammed open and scared both of them. Zim held onto Dib's shirt tighter and pressed him close. Dib had pressed Zim closer protectively. It was just Gir.

"Hiii!!! Why are you two naked?"

Dib let out a breath and Zim slowly let go of Dib's shirt. "We are not naked Gir. We are both wearing clothes."

"Okay! French toast is ready! Oh! And here are your clothes Dib!" Gir opened his stomach and handed Dib his clothes; they were folded and clean.

Dib smiled. "Thank you, Gir. We're going to finish getting dressed, okay?" Dib took his clothes.

Gir nodded and skipped out of the room, closing the door behind him. Zim sighed. "He made to many didn't he?"

Dib chuckled. "Yeah he made way too many. But, hey, we can take them to a homeless shelter."

"Fine. But you do all the talking."

Dib nodded. "We have to get dressed first."

Zim groaned. He sighed as he slowly got off of Dib. He stretched and turned his back on the human as he finished dressing himself. Dib followed suit, and stood up. He turned around and undressed. Though he wasn't wearing much, once he took off his clothes the room felt much colder. Or maybe it was because Zim's body heat had left him. Dib mentally reprimanded himself. His own clothes were cold. When Dib finally finished dressing himself, he turned around to see Zim sitting on the bed watching him. "Were you watching the whole time?"

"I closed my eyes when you took off the boxers. I heard the zip of your pants and that's when I opened my eyes."

Dib gave Zim a small smile. "Come on, we have to go eat and then walk the dog."

"I believe that taking Gir to the homeless shelter is a bad idea."

Dib put his hands in his pockets as he thought. "Yeah but would you rather leave him home unsupervised?"

Zim drew his legs up to his chest and laid his head against them. "I would rather go back to sleep."

Dib cocked an eyebrow and walked over to him. "I thought you didn't need sleep?"

Zim looked up at him. "I don't."

Dib reached down and picked him up, and Zim wrapped his legs around Dib's waist. "You're seriously going to make me carry you all the way down the stairs?"

Zim laid his head on Dib's shoulder, and wrapped his arms around Dib's neck. "You are the one who picked me up."

Dib rolled his eyes. "Fair point."

Dib couldn't open the door, he had to keep his hands on Zim or else he'd fall. Zim had to reach over and open and close the door. Dib carefully walked down the steps - and he actually succeeded. Once they made it to the kitchen, Dib set Zim on the table. "Happy?"

Zim smirked. "Very."

"Hey! Not on the table!"

The two looked questioningly at the small robot. Dib broke the silence. "What?"

Gir stomped closer and with his spatula, he pushed Dib a foot back from the table. "You'll make the table dirty!"

Dib held his hands up in surrender as he backed away. "How would we...?"

"Wait-" Zim glared up at his house. "Computer what have you been telling Gir?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because I asked you!"

"I was just telling him the different forms of human interaction."

Zim flushed and put a hand on his head. "Gir, it is not what you think."

Gir stomped off. Sighing, Zim got off of the table and followed him into the next room.

At first, Dib just stood there trying to figure out what the computer meant. He decided he didn't want to know. Instead he began to make plates for everyone. He added cinnamon to his own, and added plenty of sugar and brown sugar to Zim's. He poured syrup on everyone's. Especially his own and Zim's. He poured a cup of milk for himself, and was pouring Gir's when Gir and Zim came back in.

Dib set down the milk gallon not a second before Gir hugged his knees. "I'm sorry!"

Dib patted the robot's head gently. "It's okay. I don't know what was wrong-"

"Don't ask." Gir nodded in understanding at Zim, and Zim grabbed the milked gallon. As he put up the milk he grabbed himself an orange soda.

All three of them sat down where Dib had placed their plates at on the table and they began eating quietly.

Zim finished first; Dib and Gir were only a third done with their own plates. "Thank you Gir, thank you Dib. Please put your plates by the sink. I'll be putting my wig on if you need me."

Zim set his dishes by the sink and threw away the now empty soda can. After Zim had left the kitchen and gone up the stairs, Gir looked over at Dib and dropped his smile. In a hushed tone he spoke to Dib. "Do you like Zim?"

Dib blinked a few times. He had to try to handle this differently than last time. "You can like someone on different levels. Which one do you mean?"

Gir thought for a moment. "Do you love Zim?"

Dib was surprised. He thought that the robot would ask him the different levels, or just drop it. "Its okay Dib. If you don't know or don't want to say. Computer says it's confusing for people. I won't tell anyone."

Gir finished his plate and set his dishes next to Zim's, and then left the kitchen humming.

Dib certainly liked Zim. Or at least he thought he did. He had pretty conflicting feelings. Zim was an alien who might one day destroy the Earth. An alien that used to fight him all the time. And at the time, Dib hated him.

But Dib doesn't hate him now. He only helped out the first week because he felt bad. Zim would've missed a horrendous amount of work. Dib came by Monday because Zim had asked him to. And Dib stayed the night because he was locked out. But he didn't have to bring Zim with him to go give people food. And Dib hadn't really needed to stay the night. He could've told him no. He could've stopped after the first day. So then, why?

Maybe he did like hanging out with the small green alien. How could he be sure? How could he know it wasn't just the fact that he was lonely too? And how would he know if it was platonic or romantic?

Dib shook his head and finished eating. He even washed the dishes. He knew that Zim couldn't touch water, so it was just easier this way.

The computer spoke. "You need to figure yourself out."

"What?" Dib looked up. "Why?"

"I don't like watching idiots who can't communicate. Also, because its important that you do so, for both of you."

Dib sighed. But how could he figure it out? He had never loved someone romantically before. Not to mention the fact that two robots were now claiming that he loved a male alien. No, they weren't claiming, they were asking. And that made it worse. Because they were serious, not mocking or teasing.

Dib could feel his hands shaking. Was he scared?


	3. Chapter 3

Shit!" Dib stepped back as a plate crashed to the ground. Immediately he knelt down to begin picking up the sharp edges of broken glass, all the while he was cursing himself. Why the hell was he so anxious? Was he really going to let what two alien robots say bother him? 

"Dib!" The loud voice startled Dib and he dropped a piece of glass as he flinched. Looking up he saw Zim, who's wig was on properly, but with only one contact. "Dib what is wrong with you?" 

Blinking, Dib responded quietly. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

Zim held up a hand to silence the human. His brows furrowed as his voice lowered to a civil level. "Dib, I am not upset at the broken plate." He lowered his hand. "I tried getting your attention thrice before you responded."

Cocking his head to the side, Dib too furrowed his brows. "Really? I'm sorry."

"It's fine." Zim's expression changed into worry as he looked at the human sitting slumped on the floor. "Are you alright, Dib?"

Dib looked away as he picked up the last piece of broken glass. "I'm fine Zim." Standing, Dib threw the useless pieces of glass into the garbage disposal. "Ready to go?"

Running into the room, Gir - now in his dog disguise - ran a figure eight around the two male figures. "Where are we going?!"

Zim shook his head as he reached out and latched a leash to Gir's collar. "The homeless shelter Gir. We are giving them the left overs."

Gir stopped and looked down to the floor. He began to pout. Dib leaned down towards the robot and smiled apologetically. "Don't worry Gir. You can always make more."

Zim let out a distressed groan as he rubbed his temples. "Watch him while I go put my other contact in, Dib-stink."

Dib took the leash from Zim and hummed peacefully as he zipped up the rest of Gir's disguise. Again, it was only when Zim was all the way up the staircase before Gir spoke. "Zim doesn't like me cooking all the time."

"Really?" Dib pet the robot and sat in front of him. "Why's that?"

"I only recently learned french toast." Gir fiddled with the zipper halfheartedly. "We normally only eat waffles and now french toast. I don't think Zim likes it."

Dib blinked before furrowing his brows. "Then why doesn't Zim cook?" 

"I simply do not wish to." Dib looked up to see Zim with his arms crossed and looking down at him. 

"Oh, Zim," standing up, Dib looked down on the green alien nervously. "Sorry. Oh, here."

Zim took the end of the leash, which Dib was holding out to him. "It is quite alright."

Carefully, Zim watched Dib as he packaged and grabbed all of the leftover french toast. "Dib, you would tell someone if anything was bothering you, yes?"

Looking over at Zim, Dib cocked a curious eyebrow. "Yeah, why?"

Shrugging, Zim turned and opened the front door. "Come on Dib-stink. Careful not to drop anything." 

Zim held the door open as Dib lead the way out, and he gently placed a hand on Dib's back when he started leaning too far back.

For a Tuesday, the city was plenty busy. Even more so since three o'clock had hit a few minutes after the quaint group of three had left. Kids were racing each other home and to the park, a few teens walked to arcades or home; a few drove, but the worst was the traffic. It was hell trying to cross the already usually crowded streets, and they had decided on leaving at the worst of times.

Though Dib somewhat enjoyed walking about - especially with company, and Gir was humming happily, but Zim was visibly irritated.

Several times Zim mumbled rude and snide comments about various people's hygiene, politeness, and appearance. Dib chuckled whenever Zim pointed out some random stranger's even stranger outfit. He pointed out that, to humans, Zim looked incredibly weird.

Zim stopped commenting on peoples appearances.

Zim was actually happy when they arrived at the homeless shelter. Confused, Dib asked why he was so much more chipper. Zim stated that since they finally made it to their destination, they could go back home.  
Dib cocked his eyebrow as a smile creeped up his face. "You really want to go home and sleep that badly?"

Crossing his arms, Zim held his head up and nodded. "Yes. Now let us proceed."

Dib gently grabbed the back of Zim's collar while he began to walk out. "Wait Zim." Dib shook his head. "We have to help ration all this out to everyone."

Zim pouted. Looking over his shoulder, his blue contacts looked through Dib's brown eyes. Something was different about him, Zim thought. "Why should we help them further? We have already given them a source of nourishment."

Dib faltered as he gazed into Zim's eyes. They had become scrutinizing; cold. "Well," he stuttered, thinking before his smile grew. "Weren't you complaining about how rude and impolite people were on the way here?"

Zim's icy eyes glared into him. He turned away from Dib patronizingly. "So what if I was, Dib-stink?"

"Well, it's rude to bring an enormous amount of food to underemployed establishments and leave without helping sort it all."

Zim froze up. Dib knew that had he not been wearing his wig, his antennae would be twitching with annoyance. He fought to keep himself from chuckling at the thought.

"Fine," Zim tugged on the leash to bring Gir closer to him; keeping him from eating out of a nearby trash can. "On one condition."

Dib let go off Zim's shirt, and curiously looked at him, intrigued. "And what would that condition be, Space-boy?"

Zim turned quickly to face Dib and grabbed his collar, bringing him down to eye level. "You will be a participant in a study of mine. Agreed?"

Shocked, Dib stared wide-eyed into the alien's eyes. He had been too scared to move, and quietly mumbled "sure" before his brain had processed what he was agreeing to.

Zim happily let Dib go; he smiled contentedly. "Good. We have come to an agreement. Let us get on with this obnoxious task."

Dib looked questioningly at the green male. "Dib?"

"Sorry," Dib blinked. "I was staring."

Rolling his eyes, Zim scoffed. "Dib-human, I have never done this."

"Oh. OH." Dib gently slapped his own forehead. "Sorry. Here like this."

Dib reached over to grab a a plate, silverware, and he began rationing everything out. He described and showed Zim exactly what needed to be done, and pulled Gir back to them whenever he was straying too far or getting into something he wasn't supposed to.

Zim watched and listened quietly and obediently. He knew cooperating without questioning would get them home faster. And the faster the better. And there were almost no accidents either.

The only accident was caused by an elderly woman who had wandered in. She insisted that the shelter was her property, and that everyone was trespassing. At first it was just the inhabitants of the shelter that were trying to convimce her differently. When they failed, the employees tried. But the woman just got more aggravated.

Zim growled with fury and was about to forcefully remove her from the premises, when Dib held him back and insisted to the employees that he could soothe her.

Having given up, they let him. Dib brought out some food for her - some cake he had found in the shelter's fridge - and sat her down. He gently talked to her and got her to settle down. Dib kept her company while Zim was stuck rationing food alone until the woman's nurse could be contacted.

Turned out that the woman had Alzheimer's and had wandered out of the home her and her nurse inhabited.

By the time the nurse had come by to get the woman, the rationing was done, and the woman refused to leave Dib "all on his own".

The woman ended up forcing the nurse to drive Dib home. Even when Dib insisted that he could walk, and that he didn't want to be bother. He also stated that he was there with a good friend and their dog.

The woman grimaced, but gave Dib, Zim and Gir a ride home with little complaint.

Zim had been oddly silent the whole time, only nodding and shaking his head when necessary. Gir had been his obnoxious self until Dib gently asked him to settle down for the ride.

Zim shut the door behind him after Gir and Dib had entered. He slowly slid down it and breathed a sigh of relief. "Finally."

Dib chuckled and stretched out on the couch. "See? It wasn't that bad."

"Yes, because rationing food and then having to hear an old crone nag for hours is definitely what Irkens do for fun."

"It could've been worse." Dib thought for a moment. "At least she knew I was a stranger and not her son."

Zim turned his attention to the lanky figure laying across his couch. Standing, Zim made his way to his couch. He poked Dib's ribs.

Dib smiled. "Yes, Zim?"

"Move." He poked him again.

"No can do." Dib sighed, feigning exhaustion. "Too tired."

Frowning, Zim poked Dib's cheek. "Fine."

Before Dib could question him, Zim had laid himself down across Dib. Chest-to-back they laid on the couch silently for a bit.

"Hey Dib-stink?"

"Yes, Alien-boy?"

Zim yawned before answering. "How did you know how to handle the old crone?"

Zim could feel Dib tense underneath of him. Dib hesitated. "My grandmother had Alzheimer's before she passed on. And I visited her often. I learned how to treat people with memory problems during the time I spent with her."

Zim nuzzled into Dib's shirt. "I am sorry Dib." Zim was sincere, and Dib could hear it and feel it in the way he acted. Dib could only nod in response. Moments passed, and Zim decided to try to comfort Dib by letting out small chirping sounds - like a cricket - to try to soothe Dib.

Understanding, Dib turned himself over and held Zim close to him. "Thank you Zim."

The two sat there enjoying each other in comfort. Their body heat warmed each other in the cold house, and the sound of the house combined with Zim's chirping made the ambience comforting.

It wasn't long before the two were sound asleep in each other's arms.

Walking in quietly, Gir examined the two males before looking up at the house. Whispering, Gir asked, "Computer?"

The television set turned on and quietly the computer's voice answered. "What is it Gir?"

Gir waddled to the t.v. and sat in front of it. "Do you think they know?"

"Know what?"

Gir wobbled back and forth. "Do you think they know how the other feels?"

The computer scoffed. "They may be smart but they're dense. It'll take a blow horn straight to their brain for them to figure it out."

Gir looked down to the ground as he stilled himself.

Sighing the computer dimmed the lights until they were off. "Don't worry, Gir. Now get some rest."

Reaching over, Gir grabbed a pillow and hugged it to him. "Hey computer?"

"What is it now Gir?"

"What if we're wrong?"

The silence was uncomfortable until Gir broke it. "Goodnight Computer."

"Goodnight Gir."

Loud banging rang through the living room, waking up both Zim and Dib. Rubbing his eyes, Dib slowly sat up. Sleeping cuddled up with each other sure is becoming a habit, Dib noted.

BANG BANG BANG

Dib turned to face the front door. Groaning, Dib gently shook Zim by the shoulder. "Zim, get up, someone's at the door."

Zim had decided ignoring the door was the better option, and instead of moving, he clung onto Dib's shirt. He mumbled a protest that was drowned out by the loud banging.

"Damn it." Dib picked Zim up and carried him bridal-style as he made his way to the door. Yawning, Dib opened the door just as another series of knocks ended. "Hello?"

"I knew you were gay, but really an alien of all guys? Why not someone cooler? Or at least someone human? So you're boyfriends now?"

Dib blinked a few times before reality hit him. "G-Gaz?"


	4. Chapter 4

Dib stared in shock. He hadn't expected anyone to come looking for him. He hadn't been gone that long... Had he? "What are you doing here?"

Gaz scoffed as she took out her portable gaming device. She spoke as she began to play, "Dad wanted to me to make sure you're still alive."

Zim cracked his eyes open, glaring at Gaz as he spoke. "And why wouldn't he be?"

"Oh I don't know," sarcasm coated her voice and the sounds of her shooter game got louder. "You guys have been fighting ever since you first met."

With a quiet growl Zim wrapped an arm around Dib's neck. "Well we haven't been, obviously. The great and almighty Zim has decided to spare him."

Shrugging, Gaz turned and started walking off. "Dissect him for all I care. I have a competition I'm going to be late for."

Before Dib could respond, she turned back around. "Oh, and Dib, Dad said that if you're going to stay over at Zim's you need to come back and clean that filthy room. Got it?"

Slowly, Dib nodded in understanding. "Tell him I'll be by tomorrow morning."

"Good." And without a second thought, Zim closed the door as Gaz walked off.

Zim snuggled back up against Dib and glared at him. "What, Dib-stink?"

Blinking, Dib smiled as he walked back to the kitchen. "Why did you snap at Gaz, Space-boy?"

Zim looked away as Dib set him down on the table. "I just don't like you filthy gross earthlings."

Cocking an eyebrow, Dib gave Zim a small smile. "Zim, I'm a 'filthy gross earthling' y'know?"

Zim pouted but did not respond. He had fallen asleep in his wig and contacts, though his wig was now messy. "How about you take off your disguise and we can cook some dinner?"

The green boy eyed the taller male before he nodded and hopped off of the table. Dib watched the alien leave the kitchen before he started rummaging through the cabinets and the fridge.

Zim really didn't have much of anything. Plenty of stuff to make waffles and french toast, but other than that and some soda pops, there wasn't much. Dib sighed as he tried thinking of something that Zim could eat other than the previous two options.

Tapping his fingers absentmindedly, Dib continued thinking as he called out. "Hey Gir, do you have a cookbook?"

There was the audible sound of clanking metal on tile and then two metallic limbs wrapped around Dib's legs. Looking down, Dib smiled. "Afternoon Gir."

The robot looked up happily and in his high pitched voice he laughed and responded. "Hiiiiiii Dib!"

Patting Gir softly, Dib thought up all the things he would need to bake. "Hey Gir, do you have a cookbook?"

Frowning, the small robot shook his head. Dib furrowed his brows in confusion. "Then how do you know how to cook?"

Gir ran around in circles as he pointed up. "Computer gave me the recipes!"

A look of realization hit Dib's face. He completely forgot that the computer existed for a hot second. Nervously he looked up at the house. "Um, computer?"

A loud sigh resonated through the kitchen. "Yes, human?"

"Can you please find me a recipe?" Dib began to stutter nervously.  
"O-one that doesn't require me leaving the house for more ingredients please?"

Another sigh could be heard. "Gir, go get what I just printed and hand it to the human please."

Nodding, Gir ran off happily before quickly returning with a few sheets of paper. Humming, he handed them to Dib.

"Thank you Gir. Thank you computer." Dib looked over the recipe as Gir ran off. It wasn't a complicated recipe and Dib nodded happily.

He double-checked to make sure he had enough of everything before he began mixing the ingredients. Not long after, he heard the fridge door open. Looking over, Zim had changed back into his pajamas and grabbed a cherry soda. "What are you making Dib-human?"

Dib smiled as he went back to cooking. "A white bundt cake with a chocolate glaze. Are you gonna help out?"

Zim rubbed the side of his beverage absently as he hesitated. He wouldn't admit it, but he was a shitty cook, which was why he had Gir cook. Sighing, he set his pop on the table and walked over. "What do you need me to do?"

Smiling wider, Dib looked over and placed his hands on his hips. "First, do you have some spare aprons we can wear?"

Nodding, Zim walked over to a door leading to a small storage closet. He walked back with two aprons and handed one to Dib. As Dib put his apron on, he thanked Zim.

"Turn around Zim."

Furrowing his brows, Zim questioned this. "What? Why?"

Rolling his eyes, Dib took Zim's apron. "I'm going to help you put your apron on, duh."

Grumbling, Zim turned around. "I can do it myself Dib-stink."

Smiling, Dib tied the apron onto Zim expertly. It had been awhile since he was the one cooking though. "I know you can. But it's easier for someone else to do it. There!"

Dib stepped back and turned to continue mixing the dry ingredients. Zim huffed as he turned to face Dib. "Hey, Space-Boy, can you pre-heat the oven and start mixing the wet ingredients? The instructions are on my right."

Zim nodded and after grabbing the instructions, he set the oven to the correct temperature: 350 Fahrenheit. Then after placing himself to Dib's right, he started reading where Dib had told him to start:

*In a large mixing bowl beat shortening with an electric mixer on medium to high speed for 30 seconds. Add sugar and vanilla; beat until well combined. Add egg whites one at a time, beating well after each addition. Alternately add flour mixture and buttermilk to shortening mixture, beating on low speed after each addition just until combined.

Okay, Zim thought, this doesn't sound that difficult. He looked over at Dib. Quietly he asked, "That is the flour mixture, yes?"

Dib cocked an eyebrow and gave Zim an amused look. "Yeah. Why? Do you need some help?"

Zim's antenna twitched and his brows knitted. "Of course not! Continue!" 

Dib chuckled and set the mixture aside. "Let me know when you need it. I'm going to start the glaze, okay?"

Zim nodded, and Dib went and started making the glaze. He used the table since there wasn't much more counter space. 

Zim looked back at the recipe and then at all the ingredients. Carefully he put the shortening sugar and vanilla in all at the same time, then brought out the electric mixer. The volume of the mixer startled him at first and so he used it as quickly as he could. Okay, this is fine, he thought. 

So far so good. 

Now the eggs.

Zim knew that it he had to crack the shells open, and that it did not mean the shells when it said egg whites. But he didn't really know where to put the yolks... He looked back at Dib, who was humming peacefully, and decided not to ask. He's Zim for crying out loud, he could do this. He smiled to himself. Carefully he separated the yolks and the whites; he threw the yolks into a random empty bowl he had. He was hesitant to use the mixer again, but he did well. 

Now for the flour. 

Zim looked at Dib. He did say to tell him, he thought. Nah, he could do it himself, he decided. 

So Zim reached over and grabbed the bowl containing the flour mixture. He turned on the mixer and as he was mixing the shortening mixture, he dumped a whole bunch of the flour mixture into it. The flour mixture got everywhere. Zim turned of the mixer and sat the bowl down. He sighed and turned to face Dib. "Dib-human."

"Yes," Dib looked over and faltered. "..Zim?"

Zim's antennae twitched out of embarrassment. He was covered in the mixture. 

Dib held a hand to his mouth, trying to hid his grin and to stifle his laughter. Zim's brows knitted. "Go on," he challenged. "Laugh."

And Dib couldn't help himself. He laughed so hard he had fallen to the ground, tears threatening to fall. He had never would have thought that he would ever see an insect-like alien covered in cake mix. 

Annoyed, Zim got an idea. With a smirk plastered on his face, he held each mixture, one in each hand. He stood in front of Dib and cleared his throat. "Dib-human."

Dib settled himself down enough to sit still and look up at Zim. As he did, Zim poured both bowls on top of Dib's head. Dib's eyebrow twitched, and Zim started cackling. "The almighty Zim strikes again!" 

Dib slowly stood up, and wiped the mixtures off of his face. "This. Is. War." He smirked as he saw Zim's confused expression. Quickly he grabbed the bowl of unfinished glaze. Zim clicked two and two together and darted into the kitchen. 

Dib took chase and pounced when Zim was just barely within reach. They hit the ground and they laughed as Dib poured the mixture on Zim's head and clothed chest. Zim rubbed some of it onto his hands and wiped them on Dib's face. 

Once their laughter had died down, they were left as a panting, sticky mess. They stayed like that for a bit: Dib holding himself above Zim; straddling him. And they laid there, staring into each other's eyes, trying to catch their breath. 

There was loud knocking at the door, and the both looked towards it, unmoving. They didn't have to either because a few seconds later Gir hopped down the stairs and headed straight for the door. Both boys shouted at Gir as soon as they realized he was going to open the door, but their cry fell on deaf ears. Gir happily opened the door to greet a certain purple-haired girl: Gaz. 

From the door, she had a near perfect view of the two boys, who still laid in their odd position, covered in cake mix and chocolate glaze. She sighed and raised her hand to silence the two who were trying desperately to explain. "Look, I don't need to know about my brother's sex life. Dad just wanted me to drop off some clothes for Dib, along with his toothbrush." 

Gaz handed the small robot in front of her a bag and she took out her game. She interrupted Dib, who had began spewing what Gaz called 'excuses'. "Just shut up and let me leave. And dad won't hear about this. Got it?" 

Silently the two boys nodded, and Gaz left, closing the door behind her. Gir looked at the two. He smiled and laughed. "You two are all sticky!" 

Sighing, Zim closed his eyes as his brows knitted. He was defeated for the day. "Yes Gir. We are." 

Dib sat up and wiped his cheek. Looking down at his hand, it was covered in glaze. He started to lick some of it off. When Zim opened his eyes and saw this, he shot Dib an extremely confused look. Dib blinked. "What? It tastes good. Here." 

Dib wiped his finger - one that he didn't lick - around the bowl, getting most of what was left. He stuck his finger in front of Zim's mouth. "Say aaaah."

Zim cocked an eyebrow up curiously, but repeated Dib. "Aaaah?"

Dib smiled and nodded happily as he placed the chocolate covered finger in Zim's mouth. Zim closed his mouth and started licking it off. He hummed happily and opened his mouth when the chocolate was gone. He and Dib were both flushed of face by the time Dib got his finger back. Quietly, as Zim averted his eyes from Dib's, he mumbled. "It was very good chocolate." 

Dib started chuckling and he leaned down to lick some off of Zim's cheek. "Indeed it is." 

Zim's face heated up and his antennae twitched nervously. Dib got off of Zim and helped him up. They both avoided eye contact, both from embarrassment. "So, your shower works right?"

Zim nodded. "Yeah, I'll have Gir show you. I'll order some pizza. Do you want anything specific?"

Dib looked over at Zim and shook his head. "Not anything in specific no." 

Zim nodded. "Okay Dib-human." Zim turned to face Gir, who was still standing by the door, watching the two. "Gir, please show Dib-stick the shower." 

Gir nodded and ran over to Dib, grabbing his hand and starting to lead him up the stairs. Dib watched Zim while he could, but soon kept his eyes on the happy humming robot. Dib started to mentally reprimand himself. He could've gotten up and grabbed a spoon for Zim. Did he? Of course not! He just had to make things awkward. 

Dib was too busy scolding himself to notice that Gir had stopped walking, and almost ran into him. He looked down at the small robot. "Yes Gir?"

"Here we are! Zim doesn't like me touching the knob-thingies." Gir pointed to the clean bathroom interior. Dib nodded and walked inside. Before he could close the door, Gir placed a robotic hand on the door and looked up and Dib. Dib prepared himself to be interrogated once again. "Yes, Gir?"

"It's okay Dib." 

Gir closed the door and left the teen to clean himself. Dib stood there for a few seconds, dumbfounded, before he shook himself out of it. As he stripped himself and got the shower to a comfortable temperature he couldn't help but go over the small robot's words. 'It's okay Dib'. Did Gir mean what happened between himself and Zim? There wasn't anything else he could be talking about, right? 

Dib let the too hot water burn his skin while he washed himself clean. He was overthinking and he knew it. He just needed to get over it. And he knew his hormones weren't going to leave him alone either. Living with Zim might be harder that he thought. 

Zim on the other hand was still embarrassed from the exchange. He knew that he'd get over it. That he would convince himself he had thought it up, or that it was just human-hormones acting weird. He knew a little about humans. 

He had ordered the pizzas - three large pepperoni with extra cheese, light on the sauce - and had Gir watching the door. Instead of cleaning himself off, he headed into the kitchen and began cleaning that whole mess. He grumbled angrily. He decided that no, it probably wasn't his imagination dreaming things up. He also decided, that right now was not the time to go thinking about that sort of thing. 

By the time Dib got out of the shower, his entire body was a very bright shade of red. As he wiped the fog off of the mirror and examined himself, he sighed. Okay, way too hot this time, he noted. 

He paused. "Wait-" Looking around he groaned. "Damn it." 

He wrapped a towel around his lower half and put his glasses on. Opening the door, the cold air his him; he shivered. He carefully started walking down the hall. Dib couldn't quite remember where Zim's bedroom was, so he was going to have to ask. He cursed himself as he shivered down the stairs. He peeped his head around the corner once he reached the bottom.

Zim had set himself down against the dining room wall after he had finished cleaning. He could feel himself dozing off. He should clean himself before he falls asleep, Zim thought. Dib was able to see from where he was, and decided it was best to search for Zim's room himself. 

It took him a few minutes, but he found it. This time, he changes into a blue sweater, and a pair of black boxers. Dib walked down quietly and slowly made his way over to Zim. He was still covered in baking mixtures and glaze, but he was fast asleep. Dib smiled and knelt down by the small figure. He carefully and gently shook Zim. "Hey Zim, you need to clean yourself." 

Zim - though not completely awake - mumbled a response. "I don't wanna."

Carefully Dib picked him up and carried him upstairs. "what do you use to bathe, Zim?"

Zim mumbled.

"I can't hear you Zim."

Zim yawned and grabbed onto Dib's sweater. "Wait til tomorrow.."

Dib sighed as he sat down on Zim's bed, holding him to his chest. "I gotta go home tomorrow and clean. Besides its only six, you'll wake up early. Unless you want to go to school...?"

Zim groaned in protest. "I use the rubbing alcohol. It's in the bathroom. Get a wash clothes too."

Setting Zim down on the bed carefully, Dib go up to go retrieve the necessary items. As he returned, he closed the door behind him. When he turned around, he saw that Zim was topless and stretching. Walking over, Dib questioned Zim. "Are you gonna let me help you, or?"

Yawning, Zim motioned Dib over. "Yeah, above the belt. I can do the rest tomorrow. We just need to get all this food of off me."

Dib walked over and sat on his knees in front of Zim. "Okay, is there a certain place you want me to start?" 

Zim shook his head lazily as his eyelids began to droop. Dib noted this, since Zim seemed exhausted, though he doesn't need to sleep. 

Dib poured a generous amount of liquid on the washcloth and started at Zim's chest. He worked going in circles, gently rubbing the green skin. Though he had to repeatedly go over certain spots, since the food had dried on. Zim was still and quiet the majority of the time; he let out a yawn every once in a while. A few times Dib had to wake him up after catching him since he would fall back asleep and fall over. Zim was almost asleep when Dib had to wash his antennae. 

Zim had managed to keep himself awake after the third time Dib woke him, but his eyelids were heavy and he couldn't quite see. Well, he actually he was having trouble making out anything: sound, sight, touch; he wasn't really trying either. He heard Dib say something, but he wasn't sure what. Zim had just mumbled out some sort of response - a yes, he guesses - and lets the teen pick him up, and set him back down, leaning against something. Dib, himself, Zim guesses. 

Dib hesitated. He told Zim that he had food on his antennae and asked if he could clean it off. Zim answered with a yes, but the poor little guy was so tired, Dib wasn't sure he even heard him. Regardless, Dib picked up Zim, and sat down; he sat Zim in his lap so that they were once again chest-to-chest. Dib poured some more of the liquid onto the washcloth - he actually had to have Gir fetch him another one halfway through - and he gently ran it over one of Zim's antennae. 

Zim leaned further into Dib as he let out a quiet whine. His face heated as he buried it into Dib's sweater.

Stopping, Dib removed his hand from Zim's antenna. He hesitated. "Zim, does it hurt?"

Slowly Zim shook his head. Dib felt his face warm up. He spoke softly as he stuttered. "D-do you want me to finish cleaning your antennae?" 

Nodding slowly, Zim pressed himself against Dib. Everything was a bit fuzzy, and he didn't know why. Zim wasn't experienced with physical interactions, but he was curious. Besides, he couldn't keep food in his antennae: it was gross and unsanitary. 

Dib took in a deep breath and slowly went back up Zim's antennae, carefully going over any spots that were hard to get off. 

Zim bit the inside of his lip and tried to keep himself still. He felt uncomfortably warm. 

Moving onto the other antenna, Dib tried to go a bit faster, hoping to get it over with quicker, so that Zim wouldn't have to suffer. He soon realized that that decision was a bad one. He quickly let go.

Zim flinched and let out a long, low whine. His grip on Dib's top tightened and he shifted in his seat. By now, everything felt heavy and extremely warm; he was uncomfortable and his antennae wriggled frantically. 

Dib's face was as red as a tomato at this point and as he set down the rag, he let out the breath he was holding. Slowly, Dib got up as he carried Zim, and walked downstairs. He grabbed a few of the blankets and sat on the couch, making sure to keep Zim in his lap. He laid down and covered themselves. He sighed as he held Zim close to him. Zim wriggled around and pressed against Dib. "Are you okay Zim?"

Whining, Zim shook his head. "It's too hot." 

Dib nodded and removed the blankets. "Do you want to sleep by yourself tonight?" 

Shaking his head, Zim snuggled closer to Dib. "Okay Zim. I'll stay right here, okay?"

Nodding, Zim sighed. Dib held Zim around his waist and was thinking about Zim's reactions when he thought of something. "Hey Gir! Bring me a thermometer and some acetaminophen."

From the kitchen the small robot came running. He carried an opened soda - Zim's cherry - two small pills, and the thermometer. "Thank you Gir. Stay still and keep hold of it for me."

Gir stayed still as he watched the two. "Say 'aah' Zim." 

Zim opened his mouth obediently and allowed Dib to place the thermometer in it. When Dib checked it, Zim was running a high fever. He sighed and took the pop and pills from Gir. "Take these." 

Zim took the pills and soon he was fast asleep. Sighing, Dib counted Zim's breaths until he fell asleep.

It was 7 a.m. when Dib woke up. Zim was still sleeping against him. He frowned when he realized he was going to have to leave Zim while he was asleep. After getting dressed, he told Gir to be very quiet, and to keep an eye on Zim while he was gone. He thanked the robot for washing his clothes again - and the computer since it had been helpful lately - and then he headed for his house.

It was going to be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I had to go get my bundt cake recipe for this, because that is the kind of person I am.
> 
> *Almost exactly from the cookbook I own. For anyone who cares, its the White Cake recipe from "Better Homes and Gardens New Cook Book" 12th edition.


	5. Chapter 5

Zim groggily opened his eyes. His body was heavy and though he was shirtless and burning up, his body shivered violently. Slowly sitting up, Zim looked around.

As he did, a warm washcloth fell off of his forehead and onto a thin blanket that had been placed over him sometime after he fell asleep. Looking around, He saw that the house was quiet and in order.

To his left sat a T.V. dinner table which held one of the pizzas Zim had ordered the night before, an unopened soda pop, and two small white pills. The house was oddly quiet, and Zim had a nagging feeling that something was wrong.

Zim removed the blanket and quickly stood up; he nearly toppled over. His head spun and he felt the urge to vomit. Kneeling to the ground, Zim placed a hand over his mouth and resisted the urge. He puked in his mouth and swallowed, causing himself to gag and shudder in disgust. The urge to puke was gone though.

Slowly, Zim used the couch to help him stand. He wobbled his way to the base of the stairs. Looking up them, he sighed as his shoulders fell. I can do this, he thought. Slowly, he climbed them, but he had to use the handrail to help pull himself up them. Halfway up, Zim fell. He didn't fall far, but he'd be lying if he said he could get up on his own. So he sat there, body heavy and sore in the middle of the stairs.

It wasn't long that he sat there, because shortly after Gir opened the front door and entered. Computer had recieved a message from Dib earlier, asking Gir to go pick up a few groceries, if Zim was still asleep. And at the time, Zim had been snoring. So the small robot had left.

As Gir turned, he saw Zim was gone. He set down the bags there on the floor and ran around the first floor looking for his master. When he failed to locate him on the first floor, he started his way up to the second floor. Two steps up he stopped and noticed Zim was there sitting on the middle steps.

Without any words being spoken Gir quickly climbed the rest of the stairs and picked him up as carefully as a metallic entity could. Slowly - so that Zim would not get dizzy - he walked back down the stairs.

Gir sat Zim back on the couch and wrapped him in the thin blanket before grabbing the damp washcloth and heading to the kitchen.

Zim carefully stood back up, but only made it a few steps forward before Gir was gently pushing him back down onto the couch. "Stay here please."

Zim looked at Gir through heavy eyelids before he slowly tipped his head to the side. "Why, Gir?"

Gir picked up the two pills and the unopened soda. He stuck out both hands, trying to give the items to Zim.

Shaking his head slowly, Zim refused. "I am fine, Gir."

Zim tried once again to stand. Gir kept him seated and frowned, eyes and lights turning red. "Take them and stay."

Shocked and surprised, Zim leaned back into the couch. He opened the pop and took the pills. Gir's eyes and lights turned back to their normal color as he smiled and nodded. Quickly he walked off and back into the kitchen. "Computer, can you check Gir for any viruses?"

"No need."

Zim's brows knitted from irritation. "What do you mean?"

The computer groaned. "Gir does not have any viruses."

"Then-"

"Dib asked him to take care of you well until he got back, idiot." Computer interrupted.

Zim's antennae twitched, but he kept himself quiet. Gir came clanking back to the living room couch wearing a pair of rubber gloves. He held a damp and very cold washcloth. "Keep this on your forehead."

Zim opened his mouth to question this, but quickly shut it as he remembered the computer's words. He did as he was told and looked back at Gir, who was handing him a slice of pizza. "What now Gir?"

He shoved the food closer to Zim. "Eat!"

Grumbling, Zim took the slice from Gir and ate. It was cold, but it wasn't bad. If he wanted it warm he should've stayed awake and ate some when it first arrived.

Content, Gir sat down cross-legged on the ground in front of the couch. They sat in silence for a while: Gir watching Zim and Zim with his head leaned back against the couch with his eyes closed. Every once his a while Zim's entire body shivered violently.

"Okay! Open up!" Gir stood and opened his torso. He took out a thermometer and looked expectantly at Zim.

Frowning, Zim watched the robot. "What?"

"Its time to take your temperature!" When Zim stayed still he frowned. "Now please!"

Zim's antennae twitched and he took thermometer from Gir. "I can do it myself." 

Placing the thermometer in his mouth, Zim resisted the urge to chew on it. He waited until he heard the beeping and handed it to Gir. He frowned and set it down - he'd wash it after Zim fell back sleep. Gently Gir grabbed Zim's arm and slowly pulled him down so that he was laying down. "You're still really sick, so you need more sleep."

Zim quickly sat back up. "I do not wish to sleep."

Frowning, Gir slowly began to walk towards the stairs. Over his shoulders he looked over at Zim. "Stay!"

He rushed up stairs to Zim's bedroom. He dug around for a bit before he found what he was looking for: a small doll.

Rushing back downstairs, Gir hopped down the steps taking two at a time. He skipped over to the couch and gently laid Zim back down before handing him the doll. "Sleep please master."

Zim huffed and took the doll gently in his hands. It was about the same length of his own hand and was handmade by Gir to look like Dib. Zim doesn't know when or why Gir learned to sew, or why he made the doll in the likes of Dib, but he greatly appreciated it.

Sighing, Zim held the Dib doll against his chest as he curled up on the couch. Yawning, Zim figured Gir was right. He probably was sick, and he probably did need sleep. He wondered where Gir got his medical knowledge. Had he always known? Zim fell asleep with that question in mind, and soft snores signaled his slumber had begun.

Gir quietly walked over to the bags of food he had bought and carefully put everything away. Once that was done he went back to Zim. Carefully he sat down and watched him. He did not move from his post until Dib came home three hours later.

The front door slowly opened, and Gir immediately stood at attention, eyes and lights red and ready to fight. He soon realized it was Dib and he smiled as he went back to normal.

Dib had been a little off-put by this at first, but quickly realized that the robot was only following his orders. Smiling, Dib walked in with two bags and he set them down on the floor by the couch.

He picked up and hugged the robot as he looked around. He was honestly surprised at how clean the place still was. Maybe Gir wasn't as careless as he initially thought. He thanked the small robot and set him down. Whispering, he looked over at Zim. "Is he still sick?"

Gir nodded as his expression saddened. Dib looked over the small alien. He was looking a bit better, but Dib knew that he needed as much rest as possible. He patted the small robot. "Zim'll be okay, Gir. He just has the flu."

Gir nodded and looked over at his sleeping master. "Should we wake him?"

Dib shook his head. "No, we should let him rest."

Gir nodded and sat down as he watched Zim worriedly. Dib sighed as he saw Zim shiver. Gently he placed another blanket on top of him. "Hey Gir, do you want to help me cook dinner? I have a special meal planned."

Smiling, Gir jumped up and nodded, quickly running to the kitchen; forgetting to be quiet. Zim stirred and his eyes cracked open. Dib smiled warmly as he leaned down to kiss Zim's cheek. "Afternoon Space-boy. Get some more rest. I'll wake you for dinner."

Yawning, Zim nodded as he snuggled deeper into the blankets. Dib rubbed Zim's shoulder lovingly before he went into the kitchen.

"Okay Gir, remember we need to be quiet, this is a surprise and Zim is still sick, okay?"

Nodding Gir smiled and hugged Dib as he mumbled. "Thank you."

Dib smiled as he rubbed Gir's head. "Okay, now lets start, we have a lot to make."

And so the two started cooking. As Dib was cleaning his room - which had been absolutely grueling considering it was a disaster - he had time to think.

He thought about the past week and a half, and the past years he had known Zim. He had almost always admired Zim. At first it was just the technology he had. And slowly as he learned more of the Irken race and of Zim himself, he slowly grew to admire both of those as well. And once he started thinking about it, he realized that it must have been middle school when he started to feel some sort of sympathy or care for the small Irken. He didn't know why, but he felt close to Zim for a reason he may never know.

Maybe he had fallen for the Irken. For some reason, he had smiled. He felt like it may jot be that bad of a thing.

And then as he was digging through his drawers, he found recipes for food he'd often make for his grandmother. His smile had widened and a sudden burst of energy had hit him. Dib had found some motivation: he wanted to share this with Zim.

So here he was with Gir, cooking things he hadn't made for years. And he was ecstatic. He was humming the music his grandmother had enjoyed - Los Lonely Boys, Selena Quintella, and some others - and he realized he hadn't been this happy in years.

And it took a long time - it was 1 a.m. - but eventually everything was finished. Dib smiled as he wiped some sweat off of his face with a sweat rag. He was proud. He had been afraid that since it had been so long since he had made anything that he'd fuck up. But so far everything looked fine.

The original plan was to finish cooking, shower, and then to wake up Zim. But since it had taken so much longer than he had estimated, he decided that eating should come before showering. Dib chuckled quietly to himself as he remembered what happened the previous day. Thoigh it was fun, hopefully another food fight wouldn't happen too soon.

Smiling, Dib left the kitchen. He had Gir take a nap by Zim about halfway through. Dib gently laid on top of Zim and nuzzled his face into the alien's neck. Groaning, Zim opened his eyes. "Dib-human why are you laying on me?"

"I needed to wake you up and wanted attention." Dib wrapped his arms around Zim and rolled them over so that they were spooning.

Zim let himself smile as his antennae twitched happily. "You now have my attention Dib-stink."

"Good." Dib squeezed him and sat up, keeping Zim in his lap. "And dinner is done too."

Zim looked around for a clock. The house was pretty dark, along with the sky. Though storms weren't unusual. "Dib, what time is it?"

Dib sighed. "Its around 1."

Frowning, Zim turned to face the human boy. "In the morning?"

Dib gave a weak smile. "Yeah... Dinner took longer than I thought it would."

Zim gave him the face that would read as 'what the fuck' to humans. Sarcastically Zim squabbled. "Were you cooking for an army?"

Dib chuckled. "No, I just got carried away. I haven't cooked in years. So we have plenty now."

Zim's expression broke out into a wide smile. "Well that is fine. Want to go eat?"

Nodding, Dib stood up, still holding onto Zim. "Hell yeah. I'm starved. Oh, but before that." Dib set Zim down and hugged him. "Us humans have to eat things other than sugary substances, those are actually pretty damaging. So I made some food that I don't know if you'll be able to eat. Okay?"

Hugging Dib, Zim nodded. "It is fine. I understand." He grabbed Dib's hand and pointed to the kitchen. "Now! Time to eat!"

Dib smiled wide as he let the small, shirtless Irken lead him. And when he saw Zim's eyes widen at the amount of food he had made, he chuckled. "I told you I got carried away."

Looking up at Dib, Zim's brows knitted. "I didn't figure that you meant you made as much as Gir would have."

Dib rubbed the back of his head as he adverted his eyes. "Well... Gir did help me out." Zim rubbed his temples. "Hey, I did ask him for help. Its a lot to cook."

"I know Dib," Zim hugged Dib. "It is alright. At least we do not need to cook tomorrow."

Hugging back, Dib nodded. "Let's eat. What do you want to try first?"

Zim's eyes looked over the heaps of food. "I don't recognize anything other than the tacos. What else is there?"

Dib pointed to each food item as he named it. "Well there's sopapillas, buñuelos, pan dulce also sometimes called Conchas, oh and I had Gir buy some candy I haven't hand in a while so you can try those after if you want."

"Of course I want to try candy. Why wouldn't I?" Zim looked up at the taller male, confused.

Snickering, Dib shook his head. "You'll see. So what do you want to try first?"

Zim looked back at the table before he pointed towards the conchas. Dib nodded and smiled.

They made their way over And sat down at the table. When setting the table, Dib had left just enough room for two plates - Zim's and hid own - Gir had some food before he went to bed. They filled their plates and Dib watched and ate happily as Zim happily ate what he had made.

They spoke happily about the food and how it was made and by the time they were finished eating, about half of it was gone. "Well, we ate much more than I thought we would."

Nodding, Zim stretched. "It was good. Why don't you cook more? You're good at it, unlike me."

Faltering, Dib forrowed his brows. "I stopped cooking after my Abuela passed. You can't cook?"

Zim's face heated out of embarrassment as he looked away. "No I cannot cook. So what?"

Slowly a grin spread across Dib's face. "Oh it's just that I figured that the great Zim knew how to cook."

Crossing his arms, Zim began to pout. "Well I can't! Happy?"

Dib leaned over and wrapped his arms around Zim's waist. He nuzzled up against Zim's neck. "Being here? Of course I'm happy. C'mon how can I make you fell better?"

Silently, Zim thought for a moment. "Remember back in the shelter when you promised to be a part of an experiment of mine?"

Confused, slowly Dib blinked. Then it slowly clicked. "Yeah? You want to do that now? But you're sick."

Rolling his eyes, Zim leaned against Dib. "I am feeling much better!"

Sighing, Dib brought Zim into his lap. "Only if you're one-hundred percent sure that you can do the experiment with out a problem arising."

"Dib," he turned to face the human, "I am fine."

Dib sighed. He knew He was defeated. "Fine. What will we be doing?"

"Nope. Its a secret. You must agree to two things first too."

Suspicious, Dib leaned back to search the ruby eyes with his own. "You're not going to kill me, are you?"

"What?" Zim shook his head. "No. When I first created this experiment yeah, but not anymore."

Knitting his brows, Dib questioned him. "If you wanted to kill me when you made it how do you know it won't kill me?"

"Because Dib-stink, I only seek to test some limits. Killing you was the last thing on the list, obviously. And now I do not wish to kill you at all."

"So what do I have to agree to?"

"You have to agree to do what and take what I say when I say, and you have to agree to answer completely honestly." A silence filled the air, and Zim held his breath.

"Fine." Zim sighed in relief.

"Thank you, Dib." He hugged him tightly.

"You're welcome. When do we start?" Dib looked down curiously at the green alien.

Looking up, Zim traced shapes on Dib's neck with his finger. "We can start now..."

Blinking, Dib gave him an anxious smile. "Sure. What do you need me to do first?"

Smiling, Zim got off of Dib and went into the storage closet. Confused, he kept his eyes on the closet. It wasn't long before Zim came back with two pills and a blindfold. "First, take off your glasses."

Obediently, Dib took them off and set them on the table. Zim tied the blindfold on him before walking back in front of Dib. "Good, now," he grabbed one of Dib's hands and put the pills in it. "Take these. Want me to give you a pop?"

Shaking his head, Dib took the pills dry. "Now what?"

Zim watched him carefully. Dib yawned. Suddenly, he was tired. "Gir! Come pick Dib up, bring him and follow me. That's an order!"

Yawning again, Dib soon realized that he had taken sleeping pills. Of course, he thought, but it was getting hard for him to focus. Once he heard the metallic steps, he let himself sink into sleep.

When he woke up, he was groggy and forgot for a second what happened. As he remembered, he took in what he could of his surroundings. He was laid down on some sort of metallic table. He tried to sit up, to realize he was securely chained down by both wrists and ankles.

A sudden voice startled him. "You're awake. Good. Ready?"

Nervously, he nodded. "Yeah. Let's do this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: aaay lookie here! 3000 words is getting normal. And I got some spare energy so Imma start writing up the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter will contain smut! So trigger warning: these two boys are freshmen in high school! I understand that that is underage (about 15/16 years old) and when I first wanted to make this I planned a time skip over a few years! Obviously, that did not happen. So do not read it if you do not like it. Both boys are around the same age, and it is completely consensual. And another warning: Dib is masochistic in this, so there may be more violent themes, some examples include bloodletting.

Zim smiled. "Good. Let us get started. First, tell me: how well do you handle pain?"

Nervously, Dib twisted his wrists against the shackles. "Better than some. Better than most humans I would say."

Nodding, Zim wrote it down. The scribbling of the pencil gave Dib something to focus on other than his current predicament. "Hey Zim?"

"Yes?"

Dib bit his lip anxiously. "If it gets too much for me, you'll stop, right?"

He could feel Zim stop to look down at him. Dib heard him set down a clipboard and he could hear his quiet footsteps against the floor. Everything was loud in this room. 

He flinched when he felt Zim's hot breath caress his cheek. Quietly, Zim whispered. "Dib, you realize that I have romantic feelings for you, yes?"

Slowly, Dib nodded. "I will not intentionally hurt you without your permission. Understand?"

Dib nodded, anxious tears trying to escape. Zim leaned down and gently kissed Dib's cheek. "I love you. Understood?"

Dib took a slow deep breath, and let it out. He loves me, he assured himself. Nodding, he spoke. "Understood. And Zim?"

Zim's face had a slight pink tinge to it as he moved away, embarrassed that he had confessed. "Yes, Dib?"

Smiling, Dib responded. "I love you too." 

Relieved, Zim sighed. "I hope you still feel that way after this."

Dib chuckled. Oh don't worry, he thought, I'm sure I'll like it more than you know. 

Zim had cocked an eyebrow as he heard the younger teen chuckle, but he did not press him for answers. Instead, he grabbed a sharp scalpel. 

He knew exactly what he could do to make himself more comfortable in this situation. He may not be the best or the smartest, but he was slowly learning more about what he 'enjoyed' and he had known for a while, that this will do the trick. "Tell me this Dib: how much blood can a human lose before they reach unconsciousness?"

Dib knitted his brows. He thought a minute. "About thirty to forty percent. Though fourteen percent can cause lightheadedness and after that will come nausea and other symptoms."

Zim tapped his tool absentmindedly with his fingers. "How much blood does a human usually have?"

"Around four point seven and five point five liters."

Zim nodded. "Let us begin." 

Zim lightly traced his fingers up Dib's covered torso and down his left arm to his wrist. He gently felt them for a few seconds, admiring Dib's color and his veins. 

Zim reached up and behind him to grab a red towel. Gently he lifted Dib's arm up as much as he could without hurting him. He placed the towel under his arm; parallel to the boy's body, but not under his wrist. Zim wanted to watch it. 

Zim grazed the scalpel over Dib's skin and he let it hover over the bare and exposed skin. "Ready?"

Dib took in a deep breath and nodded. Zim pressed the scalpel into his skin, and he slowly slid the blade across the pale wrist. Zim watched the deep crimson blood well up and spill down either side of Dib's wrists. He carefully took the tool out and licked it. Too bad its not as sweet as it is pretty, Zim thought. 

He sat the tool down and watched the blood pool around Dib's wrist. He wiped some blood away from the cut and smeared it up Dib's arm. Zim started mumbling to himself. "And then when its thin it looks like a deep orange... It looks so much nicer than Irken blood..."

Dib wasn't paying much attention. He slowly sighed, letting out the deep breath he took. He had bit his lip in an attempt to keep himself still and quiet, and grounded. He could feel the blood pooling, and Zim's touch made him shiver. Not like Zim noticed.

Dib took deep, even breaths before - without warning - Zim started pulling the cut open wider with his fingers. Dib gritted his teeth and screwed his eyes shut. "Fuck..."

Zim stopped and his eyes darted to the human in front of him. Not just any human: Dib. His gaze softened as he slowly broke away from Dib's wrist. Zim reached behind him and grabbed a large bottle. 

He wiped up most of the blood with the towel before tossing it onto the floor. Zim opened the bottle and held it over Dib's wrist. His eyes had a dangerous look to them, and he tipped the bottle over, splashing the clear isopropyl alcohol straight into Dib's wound. 

Dib hissed loudly and struggled against his restraints. Zim set the bottle down and chuckled. His voice was sickingly sweet. "Oh, I'm sorry. Did that hurt?"

Dib growled before a smirk found its way to his face. "I think you can do better, sadist."

Zim chuckled darkly as he leaned down towards Dib. His face was inches from Dib's, and his clawed fingers gently dragged against Dib's stomach as his shirt was slowly raised. "You sound confident for someone chained down to a table, Dib. Are you perhaps, enjoying this?" 

Zim bit down onto Dib's neck, causing the human to let out a ragged breath. Dib's voice shook as he spoke. "Guess you'll have to find out."

Zim licked up Dib's neck as he brought his hand up to caress his cheek. "Guess I will."

Chuckling, Zim stood back as his fingers slowly curled around Dib's throat, slowly cutting off his airway. Licking his lips, Zim watched Dib take one final gasp of breath before his airway was completely closed. Leaning down, Zim nibbled at Dib's ear before whispering into it. "So how does it feel Dib?" 

Dib shivered as he felt Zim's breath on his ear. This is not where he thought this experiment was going to go, but fuck, was he happy it went there. 

He gasped for breath when Zim let go of his throat. Dib's head was light and he could feel himself sinking further into his lust. 

Zim had stepped back to watch Dib. Biting at his nails, he watched nervously. It took a few seconds before he saw the blush covering Dib's cheeks, but when he saw it, he was relieved qnd thrilled. 

Dib had barely caught his breath when a white hot pain flared on his chest. He yelled out and bit his lip. Zim fiddled with the riding crop he had. "Too much, Dib?"

Dib struggled to catch his breath. He smiled. "Fuck. You're a bigger sadist than I thought. We're gonna have to fix up a special room."

Zim chuckled as he set down his crop. Carefully he climbed onto the table and on top of Dib; straddling him. Leaning down, Zim kissed Dib slowly. 

It took a second, but once it registered, Dib leaned into the kiss. He tried to keep himself together, but this was more than he'd ever been through at once and he was melting. 

Zim licked Dib's bottom lip, and he happily opened up. He had forgotten how long Zim's tongue is, and his face heated as he felt the long muscle writhe around in his mouth. He gave a quiet moan and whimpered when Zim's hand found its way under his half-raised shirt. 

Slowly, Zim dragged his nails down Dib's chest. He pulled himself back so that he could watch. Dib's blood slowly spread out, staining some of the blue sweater. Dib wriggled and squirmed as he moaned out. 

Zim pulled his hand away and gently caressed Dib's cheek - painting it red - as he leaned down to bite his neck. Zim bit down roughly, sucking on it each time, and he repeated this process, littering Dib's neck with hickeys. Dib's moans were slowly getting louder. He bit his lip, trying to muffle himself as much as possible. He could feel himself losing it. He began to whimper. "Harder..."

Looking up, Zim licked Dib's jawline. "What was that, Dib?"

"Please..." Dib shivered and his entire body felt flustered. 

Zim chuckled as he mocked him. "Please...?" Zim grabbed a fist full if Dib's hair and pulled. "Please, what?"

"Fuck," Dib breathed out. "Please bite harder! Fuck!"

Smirking, Zim kissed down Dib's neck, titling his head so that his neck was further exposed. "As you wish."

Zim bit down hard enough to draw blood, and he slowly began lapping it up. Dib moaned out curses. Zim looked up at him. "Enjoying yourself, masochist?" 

Dib let out a shaky breath and he gave a weak laugh. "Why ask if you know the answer?"

Sitting up, Zim positioned himself over Dib's crotch before slowly grinding against him. His face now, too, was flushed a shade of pink. He smiled as watched Dib. "Its more fun when you have to admit it." 

Moaning, Dib pulled against his restraints. It was now that he mourned the fact that he could not use his arms. 

Zim stopped grinding against the taller male and instead got off of him. He sat on the edge of the table. "But, if you don't admit it, I guess you don't like it."

Zim hopped off of the metal table and slowly started walking back over to his tools. Dib's eyes widened under his blindfold. Zim continued. "And I was having fun too." He teased. Dib squirmed around on the table, causing his cuts and lacerations to start bleeding again. He hissed and bit his lip. "Fuck, Zim."

Looking over his shoulder, Zim answered him. "Yes, Dib?"

Dib continued to pull at his restriants as he raised his voice. "You know I like it! Please!"

Smirking, Zim walked over. "I don't know..." He dug his nails into Dib's shoulder and bore two deep holes in it. "I don't think you like it."

Moaning, Dib continued to yank himself around, causing Zim's nails to dig deeper and further than what was meant. "Fuck! Zim you know I love it. Please more, give me more pain, please!" 

Taking his nails out, Zim licked up some of the blood. He slithered his tongue into one of the holes in Dib's shoulder and wriggled it around as he listened to Dib's loud, breathy moans. He took his tongue out and hopped up on the table. He place a hand on Dib's crotch and squeezed him through his boxers. "How much do you want it?"

Tears were threatening to fall from Dib's eyes. He was a panting, flustered mess and he ground himself against Zim's hand. Zim immediately removed his hand. "Fuck! Please Zim!" 

"Please," he ran a single finger over Dib's clothed crotch, "what?"

Dib bit his lip as he felt his tears begin to stain his blindfold. "Damn it Zim! Just fuck me! Please!"

As Zim straddled Dib, he leaned down to kiss him softly. "Its okay, Dib."

Dib whimpered as Zim reached over to grab the scalpel. He carefully cut off Dib's sweater, removing all of the fabric when he finished. 

He looked over Dib's chest and with his empty hand he rubbed one of his nipples. Dib squirmed and whimpered. Smiling, Zim got up and turned himself around before seating himself down on Dib's chest. 

Carefully, Zim cut through the boxer's thin fabric; he let the blade graze the top of Dib's thighs. Dib shuddered out of excitement. 

Zim quickly removed the boxer's thin fabric - he threw it on the ground - and his eyes widened as his eyes fell upon Dib's length. Before Dib could say anything, Zim leaned down and filled his mouth with it. 

Dib let out a shaky moan. He couldn't help but buck his hips up. Zim closed his eyes and moaned around Dib's member as he bobbed his head. Again Dib bucked up into Zim's mouth, moans filling the room. 

Zim held Dib's hips down as he took all of Dib's member in his mouth. He wrapped his tongue around the long member and he let it wriggle and squirm against it. Dib was a sweating, panting, moaning mess, and he knew he was close. But he didn't want to finish just yet. "Fuck.. Zim turn around, please!"

Zim snapped out of the trace he had caught himself in - Dib was very sweet tasting to his tongue. He would have to remember. He lifted his head up and let Dib out of his mouth with a 'pop' and turned around - straddling Dib's chest. "Yes, Dib?"

He was panting too, good, Dib thought. "Please, take off the rest of your clothes."

Zim nodded - though Dib couldn't exactly see it - and stood up. He obediently removed the rest of his clothes and sat back down on Dib's chest. "Okay, now, please place your thighs on either side of my head."

Nervously, Zim did as he was told. He was not expecting Dib to turn his head and bite his thighs, but that's exactly what happened. Zim bolted upright and quickly placed a hand over his mouth. 

He quickly got up and sat down on Dib's stomach. Dib pouted, causing Zim to chuckle nervously. He kissed Dib's cheek softly. "Soon."

Dib smiled and nodded. Zim lifted himself up and looked over at him. "Ready?"

Dib nodded once more. Zim slowly eased himself down Dib's length. He covered his mouth as he shuddered. "Fuck..." It hurt; he wasn't going to lie. 

Once he had all of Dib's length in him, he sat like that for a bit. He let himself get used to both the feeling and the size. Once the pain had finally left, he shuddered. He ground himself against Dib, who had been catching his breath. They both whimpered. 

Slowly, Zim lifted up, then back down all of Dib's length, riding him. It wasn't long before Zim sped up; he started to pound himself with Dib's member. Dib moaned out Zim's name as he came inside of him. Zim slammed himself down and let Dib fill him. He shuddered and moaned. 

Zim leaned down and kissed Dib's chest before laying against him. Dib's breathing was leveling out, now that he was coming down from his high. "Hey, Zim."

Zim looked up at him. "Can you please unchain me?"

Zim nodded and eased himself off of Dib. They both let out a quiet whimper, and Zim hopped down off of the table so that he could unchain his human. After each of Dib's four limbs were free, Zim climbed back onto Dib; straddling him. 

Dib rubbed both of his wrists before lifting his head up and untying the blindfold. While throwing the strip of fabric to the ground, he looked up at Zim. He was red, naked, and squirming. Dib smiled. Now that he was free...

Dib quickly grabbed Zim and flipped them around, pinning the small Irken underneath him. Smirking, Dib stared into Zim's ruby eyes. "Ready for round two, Zim?"

Smiling, Zim wrapped his arms around Dib's neck. "Of course. Do you still have it in you, human?" 

"I don't have anything in me," Dib kissed Zim softly. "But you will quite soon~" 

Zim's face darkened as he began to ruffle Dib's hair. They laughed before catching each other's eyes. "Ready then, Space-boy?"

Zim's antennae wriggled happily as he leaned up and kissed Dib. "Of course, Dib."

"Good," he kissed Zim's jawline, and down his neck before nibbling on his collarbone. Zim kept his fingers in Dib hair - tugging it gently as he whimpered. 

Dib started biting down roughly and leaving deep teeth marks all across Zim's neck, and stopping here and there to leave hickeys on his soft green skin. Zim was biting his bottom lip to try to help keep himself quiet. 

He squirmed as he felt his lover's hand glide gently over his skin, down his torso, and around to grab his butt. Zim yelped out in surprise and Dib chuckled. He moved up, leaving a trail of kisses from Zim's neck, up to the base of his antenna. He stuck his tongue out and slowly began to lick up it. Zim moaned out quietly and raised a hand to his mouth. 

Dib reached up and gently pull3d Zim's hand away from his mouth. "You sound cute." 

Zim glared playfully and tugged Dib's hair. "Like you would know what cute is."

Dib kissed the side of his face and blew a raspberry. He earned a chuckle from Zim. He reached down between Zim's legs and slowly stuck two fingers into him. Zim gasped and whimpered at the sensation. "Does it hurt?"

Shuddering, Zim quietly answered. "Just feels weird..."

"I can stop if you want." He offered.

As he began to pull his fingers out, Zim reached down and grabbed Dib's hand. He shook his head, "No, please."

Dib curled and uncurled his fingers and watched Zim closely. He pressed his legs together and gave a needy whimper. Slowly and curiously he began to thrust his fingers into the small Irken. Quietly, Zim moaned. "Please, Dib."

"Oh?" Dib smiled as he listened to the alien. 

"Please Dib," he begged, "please give me more."

Dib listened to the small teen's mewling and he quickly removed his fingers. Whining, Zim looked pleadingly into the brown orbs that were focused on him. Dib sat up. "Up and on your knees, facing away from me."

Quickly, Zim obediently followed Dib's orders. He was on his knees, butt facing Dib in seconds. Dib leaned over him and nibbled on his ear. "Good boy. Now relax, okay?" 

Nodding, Zim took in a few deep breaths. After the third one, Dib straightened himself, and lined himself up. Quickly, he pushed himself in, earning a gasp from Zim. As Dib's thrusting increased in speed, Zim's moans increased in volume, and Zim threw a hand to his mouth to muffle his voice. 

Slowing down, Dib reached over and as Zim removed his hand from his mouth, Dib slipped a few of his own fingers into it. Zim closed his mouth around the long phalanges and began to suck. Zim was a panting mess, and as Dib picked up speed, his mind was reeling. Zim moaned out loudly as his body tensed and he orgasmed. Dib, having already cum once, was close behind. 

After he had finished, he slowly pulled himself out and laid down next to his little alien. They laid there for a bit: catching their breath and processing all of what happened. It wasn't long though, before Zim slowly sat up and looked over at Dib. Smiling, he began to laugh. Confused, Dib cocked his eyebrow. "You're going to have to go to school with all of those marks."

Rolling his eyes, Dib too sat up. "Nah, Dad said I can do classes online. I just have to talk to Ms. Bitters first."

Zim stuck his tongue out playfully and Dib leaned in and kissed him. They smiled; Dib sat the small alien in his lap and rested his head on the alien's shoulder. He looked around, and now that he was able to, he took in his surroundings. It was definitely a laboratory of some sort, although it was cluttered and dimly lit. "Hey Zim?"

"Yes, Dib?"

Dib thought for a second. "Thirty minutes to shower and get dressed before a movie marathon?"

Sighing, Zim smiled happily. "Yeah," he nodded. "Let's go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm sorry this took way longer than expected! I ran into an obstacle and put it off, then I ended up being a bit busy. I start school next week, so I will - hopefully - be updating at least weekly. This chapter is also shorter than expected, again - I'm very sorry! I will try to do better next chapter!


End file.
